


A Day in the Life of Hayley Comett

by voltscribbles



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Fiction, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 15:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voltscribbles/pseuds/voltscribbles
Summary: An average day for Hayley Comett.





	A Day in the Life of Hayley Comett

**Author's Note:**

> (This is a fic of an anonymous tumblr user's original characters. It is a comedy-themed fic, akin to an animated series. It may not make perfect sense to everyone, as not all of the character's backstory was included in the fic. Be warned, things may be a bit confusing, haha.)

Hayley Comett started her day as usual – breakfast, brush teeth, and catch the bus to get to school. It was uneventful, save for the delicious leftover seafood she had to eat. She washed up, just managed to catch the bus on time, and headed off.  
School, like her morning, was uninteresting. What Hayley was waiting for, though, was the ever-exciting cheerleading practice after school. She was the captain, and had a brilliant routine planned. When the last bell of the day finally rang, Hayley bolted to the field to meet her squad.  
The routine was simple, but dazzling. The girls jumped, flipped, and cheered their hearts out, and finished with a showstopper: they pulled out Hayley’s green and gold cannon and shot her out through the goalposts!  
“Good practice, girls,” Hayley told her squad, before heading off to the school’s change room to wash up.   
On her way out of the change room, with her cannon in tow, Hayley ran into a familiar face – her twin sister, Luna, waiting for her. However, Luna seemed distressed, and was being bothered by some guy.  
“Leave me alone, Brandon,” she asserted. “I told you, I’m not doing your homework.”  
Hayley approached, as Brandon leaned in closer and said, “You don’t want any trouble, do you?”  
Hayley took her ever-present cigar from her mouth and stepped between the two, blowing smoke into Brandon’s face. “Leave my sister alone,” she snapped, “unless YOU want trouble.”  
Brandon coughed and sputtered, then grabbed the cigar from Hayley’s hand and stubbed it out against a nearby locker. He said something, Hayley knew, but she didn’t listen through her incoming flood of rage. She snatched it back from his grasp and shoved him with one hand through the school’s side doors.  
He stumbled, and fell on his butt onto the concrete. “What the-?”  
Hayley relit her cigar, slipped her prized green-and-gold lighter back in her pocket, and strolled over to the boy. “Didn’t you know? I’m a boxing star.” She picked him up by his collar, then threw a few quick punches onto his torso.  
Luna tugged out the cannon from the school’s hall, and pushed it beside Hayley, who shoved Brandon into it with one swift motion.  
“Mind letting me light this one off?” Luna asked. Hayley grinned and nodded, and Luna pulled her long, gothic cigarette holder from her lips. She held it over the rope fuse of the cannon, and stepped back. After a few seconds, the cannon blasted the jerk into the cloud, a scream fading out as he left no trace but a twinkle high in the sky.  
The twins laughed, and Hayley patted her trusty cannon’s side. “How about we take the fast route home?” she asked. Luna agreed, and hopped into the cannon. Hayley lit it off with her cigar, sending Luna flying toward the house; then, she hopped in herself and did the same.  
As the girls walked through the doors of their house, they found their parents waiting for them.  
“Hello, girls,” their father said. “Did you have an interesting day today?”  
The twins shared a glance, and then smiled at their father.  
Hayley pushed her blond hair out of her face. “We didn’t do anything unusual,” she said with a wink.  
The twins strolled back outside together later on, chatting about the day’s events.  
“You’re lucky I saved you from that tool,” Hayley said.  
Luna laughed. “I could have saved myself,” she said, tossing her dark purple-dyed hair. “You just made a scene, as always.”  
Hayley rolled her big green eyes, warmed up, and uppercut her sister into the air, where she vanished with a twinkle.


End file.
